Undeniable Force
by WingGoddessReturns
Summary: Van returns to Gaea and discovers that he has a soulmate. Its the the cocky, arrogant Gaddes himself! Bewildered, Van attempts to hide his emotions. But he can't hide them forever. Also: AlanDilandau, FolkenChesta YaoiSlash


Title: Undeniable Force

Chapter: One

Author: WingGoddessReturns

Pairings: Von/Gaddes (so far)

Disclaimer: Presently, I do not own Escaflowne...But maybe someday someone will be nice and donate some sexy guys from the series to the WingGoddessDesperatlyNeedsYaoiFund

Warning: Slash

A/N: Italics Dream

**Summery: Before everyone gets confused here are some key points to understanding the fic:**

**1.Van is on Earth but gets called back to Gaea.**

**2. Undeniable Force: A force which creates a physical need for two soul mates to touch. Makes it almost impossible to leave each other for prolonged periods of time.**

_

* * *

_

_ Van could tell it was a dream. The first clue was the absence of rain. When he had went to sleep a storm had been raging for hours. The second clue was the sky. When he glanced upwards, something wasn't right. His eyes must be playing tricks on him: There were two moons._

_ He could hear nothing. Not even the rustling of the leaves as he walked through the forest. Tall trees, much larger than the ones at his home in Japan, were bright with rays of sunlight. Moss and leaves covered the forest floor and tiny violets were scattered around. _

_ Van felt something he had never felt with such force: Excitement. Anticipation. He didn't know what was in that forest waiting for him, but he knew that once he found it, everything would be alright. He knew that whatever...or whoever it was, would finally make him complete._

_The sun blinded him for a moment. He sheltered his eyes with his hand as he stepped backwards into the shadow of a tree._

_Strong arms enveloped him from behind._

_ Van tensed in surprise. He felt a warm body press up against his back, silently hugging him. Van felt safe and wanted for the first time in a very long time._

_ The arms gently turned Van as his heart skipped a beat and his knees grew weak. This blue haired man stared into Van's eyes with an intense gaze. The man had understanding, passion and mischief all twinkling in his eyes. This man possessed all the happiness that Van would ever feel._

_ The man brought his lips to Van's cheek, whispered some unknown thing and smiled. Van could not hear him. He tried, desperately, to tell the other man that he could not hear him, but the man just smiled knowingly. Van lifted a hand to caress the silky skin on the strangers face, but he vanished, and Van woke up._

Van laid in bed, confused. Then he smiled: He didn't feel so alone anymore.

**At School**

"Hello! How are you?" Van's friend, Yukari called out as he walked towards the front steps of the school. Van smiled. "I'm...Great, Yukari." He replied. "Whoa! He's smiling! Tell me, Van! Who is she!" Yukari pried, jumping up and down.

Van ignored her rantings and walked into the school, leaving a disappointed Yukari alone on the stairs.

Halfway through the day Van still hadn't recovered from the daze he was in. He would daydream instead of doing his work; he would imagine those protective arms and the intense gaze and wished he had disappeared with that man.

As Van walked outside he felt a familiar presence. A sharp pain made him double over, and clutch his stomach. He stumbled and fell in the direction of the presence. His breath quickened at the thought of the blue haired man being near. Van stood, shakily, and began to tread slowly towards the presence. The pain of separation was growing too much inside him. With each step the pain lessoned.

Finally, the pain lessoned to a dull ache. Two men were standing side by side gazing in his direction. The taller of the two had a commanding essence and a cloak shielding half his face from view. The smaller of the two had a look of pure devotion on his face when he glanced at the taller man.

"It is time for you to return home...Brother." The taller of the two said, throwing back his hood, revealing long silver hair.

"Who...Who are you?" Van demanded.

The smaller man at his side unsheathed his sword and said; "I am Shesta. Lord Van, you must return with Lord Folken and I to aid us in assuring Gaea's destruction."

_'Gaea?' _Van though, confused. Then he felt the familiar pull and glanced all around, searching for the blue haired man from his dream.

Instead, the image of the tall man and Shesta began to fade. The tall man cursed and touched hands with Shesta, and then they both disappeared.

_'What is going on here!'_ Van thought wildly.

A man with long blond hair appeared and took Van's hand.

"I can bring you to the man you seek. I can bring you to the end of your loneliness. You must follow me now, Van." The blond man said.

Van hesitated. _'What if this is a trick? What if this is the only chance I will ever get to see him?' _Van contemplated.

"Come, he is waiting for you." The blond man said and smiled.

That broke through all of Van's hesitation.

"Take me to him." He said, as a yellow beam of light engulfed both him and the blond. Then everything went dark.

**Sometime later**

Van woke up. It was impossible for him to judge how long he has been unconscious. The sun was high in the sky and the blond haired man was standing in front of him. He placed his right hand on his heart and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Alan Schezar, and you, Lord Van, are my king."

* * *

A/N: Please review! There is much to be revealed in the next chapter! 


End file.
